Nations - Knysvian
Name: Knysvian *'Capital:' Knys *'Political system:' Democracy *'Climate/terrain:' Temperate, marine. Lots of rain. Rocky with some rivers. *'Size: '''Very small *'Population (total):' 3,000,000 **'Humans: 40% **'''Anfylk: 20% **'Dwarves:' 19% **'Elves:' 20% **'Other: '''1% *'Military: No *'''Education: 9 years of mandatory school for all children with several options for continued education. *'Industry:' Business, politics, tourism. *'Relations:' Neutral **'Friendly: '''All' ' **'Non-friendly: -''' Notes Knysvian is the centre of the world; or at least the political center of the known civilized world. The capital Knys is home to the headquarters of the United Nations; an internation organization pretty much exactly the same as its real world namesake. The nation itself occupies seven islands off of the east coast of Achs Arod. The capital Knys is situated on the largest one and houses the vast majority of the nation’s population. All of the islands are for the most parts covered with rocks and cliffs and even the smallest one have mountains reaching several hundred meters. The highest peak is on the third largest island and reaches 1809 meters high. Its east cliff face is steep enough that the horizontal distance to the sea is less than a stone’s throw (literally). The islands were first settled by elves some eleven thousand years ago. The inhospitable nature of the islands meant they never attracted a large population, but they eventually came to serve as the seat of the elven high court. Their separation from the continent and their inhospitable terrain set the islands apart from the rest of the world. This well suited the high court’s need for a neutral location and for millennia elves have ventured to Knysvian to have disputes settled. These days international courts of elves, humans and anfylk are located on the island as well as the international centre of dwarven representation. Multiple international organizations make their headquarters in Knys or in one of the cities on the other islands. Foremost among these organizations is the aforementioned United Nations. Most nations have embassies on one of the islands and many multinational corporations have their main offices within the nation’s borders. Originally the islands were only reachable by air or by see but for the past three hundred years bridges have connected the islands with each other and with the continent. The Glimmerdepths Bridge is one of the world’s most impressive feats of engineering. It covers a distance of nearly two hundred and fifty kilometers over open sea. The bridge is the result of collaboration between dwarven engineers and elven rock-shapers. It carries six railroads across two levels with a third top level for those who want to travel by foot or in carts/carriages. Walking across the bridge is a popular form of pilgrimage among dwarves but is also done by both elves and humans for many different reasons. The cooperation between elf and dwarf does not end with the bridge though. With so much of the landscape being cliffs and rocks, traditional houses are rare and extremely expensive. Most of the nation’s housing projects are being developed inside of or on the face of the mountains. The islands were originally bare of dwarves, but the elves have imported several Giant Rock Marshals and all seven of the islands now have at least one active dig. It is these dwarves that together with the elves are cutting and digging out the new apartments and office spaces required by the ever-growing cities of the nation.